4 In The Morning
by reneev
Summary: Eu te daria tudo que sou Estou abrindo mão de tudo que consegui Porque o que eu quero é ter um amor de verdade Nunca querer partir e desistir de você Fico acordada até as 4 da manhã, as lagrimas derramando E quero fazer valer essa luta. para Becca


4 In The Morning

**4 In The Morning**

Depois que o Sol se pos... depois que a lua se foi eu pude abrir meus olhos e encarar outro dia

Acordando pra enfrentar outro dia

A lua se perdeu de novo ontem a noite

Mas agora que o sol já está a todo vapor

Acho que me sinto bem

Outro dia... outro dia sem seu amor, e eu não pude ver a lua de tão ocupado que estava admirando a escuridão de seus olhos mas agora que o Sol surgiu e iluminou a sala pude continuar meu trabalho. Nunca fui o mesmo... não pude ser o mesmo mas eu me sinto bem... ou penso que me sinto.

Mas dói quando eu penso, quando eu deixo isso que tome

minha mente

Ta tudo em mim

Eu sei que você esta aqui, no escuro

Eu observo você dormir, dói muito

Não sabia que pensar em algum doía tanto... não sabia que viver para uma pessoa me matasse aos poucos... mas isso se tornou parte de mim e não posso evitar... você esta aqui ao meu lado... nessa cama no escuro sem a lua te dando o brilho porque ela não existe mais e te observar me dói por inteiro... eu não durmo porque você esta aqui.

E agora eu sei que você tem que me dar tudo

E nada será o bastante, você sabe que eu te daria tudo

de mim

você sai de manhã e vai para sua casa viver sua vida com sua esposa e filhos mas se esquece que eu existo só de noite quando quer se divertir você me procura mas eu quero eu exijo tudo de você pois eu te dei tudo e daria ainda mais se pudesse.

Eu te daria tudo que sou

Estou abrindo mão de tudo que consegui

Porque o que eu quero é ter um amor de verdade

Nunca querer partir e desistir de você

Fico acordada até as 4 da manhã, as lagrimas

derramando

E quero fazer valer essa luta

O que estivemos fazendo todo esse tempo?

Baby, se vai fazer isso, venha e faça direito

Eu daria... eu jogaria tudo que conquistei e sou fora se você disse-se que iria ficar comigo... se me desse seu amor e provasse que eu sou seu... um amor de verdade e não aqueles dos livros de contos de fadas mas talvez eu queira viver esse conto de fadas porque... porque eu não sou nada. E toda a madrugada você fica ao meu lado dormindo enquanto eu choro só de imaginar você voltando para os braços de sua esposa... eu declarei guerra mas ela não se moveu pois meu exercito já se acabou... ela venceu mas eu não queria... faça algo! Se quiser voltar para essa cama faça algo.

E tudo que eu queria era saber e dizer

Que não quero perder o amor que encontrei

Lembrar quando você disse que mudaria

Não me desaponte

Não é justo, do jeito que você esta

Eu não posso ser completa, você pode me dar mais?

Eu só queria ouvir da sua boca um: eu te amo. Eu te amei e te encontrei como um gato molhado na rua.. ou era que estava assim? Mesmo assim... não quero perder aquele que eu demorei tanto para conhecer... você disse que ia largar ela,disse que ficaríamos juntos e que mudaria se fosse preciso mas nada fez e estou eu em outra madrugada sentindo o gosto salgado e amargo da derrota que são representadas por minhas lagrimas. Não é justo nem comigo nem com ninguém! Descida-se ... eu não me sinto completo falta algo... falta um: eu te amo.

Oh por favor você sabe do que eu preciso

Salve todo seu amor por mim

Nós não podemos escapar do amor

Dê-me tudo que você tem

Você pode me dar mais?

Você sabe que eu preciso de você aqui e de suas palavras doces mas entenda... eu preciso muito mais de você do que ela... se você me ama prove pois eu não lutarei mais e você sabe que não pode ignorar isso... você não diz mas eu sei que me ama por isso estou aqui chorando como todas as noites. Você virou minha droga e agora estou viciado em você e preciso mais e mais para continuar vivendo.

Dê-me tudo

Dê tudo para mim

Parece egoísmo de minha parte mas eu quero você só para mim. Abandone aquela horrorosa de cabelos de algodão doce e fique comigo! Eu sei que você tem filhos mas não importa eu necessito de você... eu perdi essa guerra... mas saiba que eu não desisti e nem te deixarei! Se você não vier eu não te deixarei dormir mais... você chorara todas as madrugadas e as quatro da manhã você correra para o aeroporto pois nesse momento é para lá que vou! Viver minha vida longe de você e seus olhos negros onde nem a luz o ilumina... adeus Itachi...

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Acabou

Mais uma fic

Estava pensando em usar essa música na minha outra fic mas decidi usar nessa

Espero que tenham gostado

E vou dar de presente para alguém que não esperava esse presente

Pois eu pedi um pra ela XD

bjs


End file.
